The Unlikely Opponent
by kinsue
Summary: used characters from Final Fantasy 7. It isn't strongly based on the game though


The unlikely opponent  
  
Chapter one  
  
One day after Cloud Strife, a blonde mako-enhanced human being with unusually spiky hair, was done honing his sword skills he started walking towards the Highwind, an airship that used to belong to Cid and can reach speeds of 500 M.P.H.. A very brisk strangely cold wind blew against his back of his neck "Whoa," Cloud thought as he jumped back, "what was that?" Cloud looked behind him to reveal nothing. "That was really weird." Cloud whispered to himself.  
"Ha ha ha ha." A mysterious voice chanted.  
"Who is there?" Cloud said pulling out his Rune Blade.  
"Follow me and you will find out, but beware you might not want to." The mysterious voice taunted. Suddenly a trail of weird green and blue lights appeared, Cloud hesitantly followed them.  
"You might not want me to find out you devil." Cloud angrily threatened.  
"We'll just see about that" Replied the mysterious voice. After about 10 minutes of following the lights cloud was beginning to grow angry  
"Show your face you stupid...whatever you are." Cloud demanded.  
"Hi cloud," Tifa said as she popped out behind a tree, "what are you doing?" Tifa was Cloud's childhood crush.  
"I'm following these lights." cloud said feeling childish.  
"What lights?" Tifa said looking at him like he was crazy.  
"Those lights." he said pointing off to the left of him.  
"Uuhhmmm Cloud, there aren't any lights there." Tifa said as if talking to a child.  
"Don't argue with me," cloud said very frustrated, "a crazy voice said that if I follow these light I will find out who or what it is"  
"So you're hearing voices too?" Tifa said trying to stop from laugh herself silly.  
"Well yeah but it was a real voice." Cloud said realizing how crazy he sounded. Cloud turned his back to Tifa and wave goodbye to her as he started following the lights again. After another 15 minutes he finally reached the end of the lights.  
"Ok I'm here, now what do you want with me?" he yelled into the air.  
"It took you long enough I was beginning to think you had died or something you weak fool."  
"Try saying that to my face, and my blade, you...you.....whatever you are!"  
"Fine, you asked for it!" A huge cloud of mist surrounded the area and it condensed down into a human-like form slowly developing skin.  
"AAAAAHHHH," cloud screamed like a girl "what are you?"  
"I am kinsue," the mist replied as it materialized into a 21-year-old man with a masamune blade and a heart-shaped shield. He had long silvery hair and a long black cape with red stripes, "and I am your worst nightmare." He laughed.  
  
*NOTE* a Masamune blade is a do-achi (ancient Japanese war sword) that is said to be 6 FT in length.  
  
"Well kinsue you shall perish for insulting me and my skill" cloud said nobly  
"Have at you, you slow striking fool, I am ready to take whatever you can throw at me." Kinsue calmly responded. Cloud lunged towards kinsue, kinsue dodged the slash, and then kinsue swung his masamune blade at cloud purposely missing his head by a few centimeters. One of the spikes from Cloud's hair fell to the ground.  
"You'll pay for that, you wretch," cloud slowly whispered as threw his blade into ground and held up his right arm, "Bahamut give me strength!"  
"Oh no, not Bahamut, I'm soooo scared" kinsue sarcastically pretended to say  
"M-e-g-a F-l-a-r-e." Cloud said almost silently a huge black dragon came hurling out of the sky. It roared a deafening tone as light started to build up in its mouth and an extreme energy beam was fired  
*BOOOOOOOM* After the smoke cleared Cloud looked around.  
"HUH????" cloud gasps, "how could YOU have survived THAT?"  
"With my star scraper shield." kinsue gloats  
"What's a star scraper shield?" Cloud asked getting confused  
"Its this" kinsue pulled a very small iridescent (like the color of oil that has been spilled on the ground) star-shaped crystal out of his shield.  
"How did THAT stop my Mega Flare?" Cloud looked around at all the burnt trees.  
"It just did, now watch this," kinsue dropped the star scraper and stabbed it with his masamune blade, "Star scraper strike." Kinsue rapidly swung his masamune and everything within a 12 Ft. radius just fell in half.  
  
End Chapter 1 


End file.
